


The Duty

by sycamoretree



Series: Hux and the Tri-wizard Tournament at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Durmstrang, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hux seventeen years old, Kylo Ren sixteen years old, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Pureblood Society, Teenage Drama, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycamoretree/pseuds/sycamoretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that Kylo Ren is rather keen on befriending Hux after the snogging, but nothing can be easy in the Pureblood society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duty

If Hux hoped to keep the growing friendship between him and Kylo Ren private, he was sorely disappointed.

Ren was anything but subtle. It wasn’t enough that Hux had to face his friends at breakfast the morning after his nightly adventure on the Durmstrang ship in Ren’s bed, and hide marks on his neck with a rarely seen polo-neck that already raised curiosity.

No, the bloody champion had to stroll up to the Slytherin table and promptly seat himself immediately beside Hux. Of course, no Slytherin commented on the event audibly, but some girls started to whisper to each other and a few boys stared while Ren casually pointed at a dish and drawled, “Pass me the sausages, will you?”

Hux bristled but it would be petty to demand Kylo acknowledge him as an equal and show respect. A simple please would have sufficed if he had to sit beside Hux and all but announce their acquaintance to the entire school.

“Certainly,” he retorted dryly and grabbed the bowl with steaming sausages. Ren soon had a mountain on his plate and dug in with the gusto of a hungry teenager. Hux felt conflicted by his appalling table manners and the heat from the firm leg that pressed against his without anyone seeing.

It went on like that for weeks, with Ren not approaching him in private but always in public, althought not engaging in conversation much. Mostly he seemed to be observing Hux with a strange look as if assessing him in class, on breaks, during the meals in the Great Hall.

Hux didn’t call him out on the behaviour and wouldn’t ask for attention if Ren was contented with only openly stalking him.

But Hux should have expected that rumours would spread.

One morning when Ren had chosen to sit opposite of him to sneak glances every so often, the Hux family owl arrived, and Hux’s belly clenched. He rarely sent or received letters from home because his parents weren’t the warmest ones constantly bestowing love on their only son.

He tentatively reached for the letter and opened it close to his chest to prevent fellow Slytherins from reading.

His face lost its colour when he saw what his father had written with his elegant handwriting.

_Dear Brendol, I hope your studying is going as we planned. I expect nothing but O’s from your N.E.W.T.s. I won’t accept an average employee in my company, and you are my heir, so make sure you can prove yourself worthy._

_Mother is well, in case you’re wondering._

_The main reason why I’m writing you is that I hear you’ve made a new friend. We had the Fawleys over for dinner a week ago and they told us that you apparently associate with the Ren boy from Durmstrang. I’m proud of your feat, my boy._

_I suggest you befriend him even more and dedicate yourself to helping him in any way you can in the Triwizard Tournament. If he wins, he’ll be rewarded with a large sum of galleons and be even more famous in the world. Some speak of his remarkable talents in the more unusual forms of magic._

_T_ _ake my advice and earn his trust so your position in our society will be higher once you leave Hogwarts. I understand that the Durmstrang delegation will stay in Scotland for Christmas. Naturally you shall stay as well this year and make good use of the free time to study and get to know Ren even better._ _We will send you your presents._

_Love,_

_Father._

Hux folded the letter and clenched his hands over the parchment until his knuckles whitened. He turned his head and glared at Roy Fawley who sipped on his blasted tea. Of course a Slytherin student eventually would tell their parents about Ren seeking out Hux often enough to be noticed, and then the rumour would spread through Pureblood society where everyone was bored and needed fresh intelligence and information to thrive on.

Hux looked down and hunched his shoulders before getting up abruptly and masking his upset state with a harsh, “Excuse me, I forgot to put my name on an essay due today.”

As he marched down the row of backs of students eating breakfast, clutching the letter that overwhelmed him with duties and orders, he heard behind his back a surprised call.

“Hux!”

No matter what Ren could possibly want from him now, Hux had no time for it.

He stormed through the castle to his dormitory and unlocked his personal trunk and threw the letter inside before restoring the locking spells. Trust his father to doubt him and remind him of the small but always influential society, and preventing him from coming home and visiting mother at least for a few days. Not that anyone would get to witness Hux' weakness.

Hux panted before his bed and then hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

A hushed meow disturbed the silence and Hux growled, “Not now, Millicent!”

His orange pet jumped up defiantly to his bed and settled on his pillow, looking mighty indignant at his tone.

Hux huffed and stated as he left, “I have to go to my Charms lesson.”

***

A snowy Saturday some weeks before the Christmas break, the older students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade.

Hux ventured alone, not feeling like tagging along with his mates when he didn’t need to buy anything particular.

Instead he trampled the snowy path to the quirky village with knee-high shining boots and a long coat buttoned all the way up to ward off the cold wind and large flakes. A Slytherin scarf and leather gloves prevented the chill to reach his extremities somewhat.

He reached the outskirt of the main street and considered visiting The Three Broomsticks to indulge in some Mulled Mead but at the same time dreaded the loud crowd inside the inn that had the same thought as him.

A sharp whistle pierced the wind and Hux turned to the source of the sound. Then he groaned into his scarf.

The Durmstrang champion was waving madly at him from a sledge with a covered coach.

“Hux! Come join me!”

Hux did approach, but at a sedate pace to counter Kylo's restless waving through the open window of the coach.

"It bodes ill to whistle for me like a dog, Ren," Hux sniffed dignifiedly, and watched the other boy's face turn from excited to contrite.

"I wanted you to come to me. I wished to use a summoning spell but I think you would be even less happy about that."

"You were right to think that. I'll hex your head to go bald if you ever humiliate me in that way," Hux quickly warned, then burrowed further inside his coat.

"Well, step inside, Captain," Ren said invitingly and opened the door to Hux.

Hux climbed inside and kicked some snow from his shining boots before seating himself opposite Kylo.

At least Ren knew how to dress properly like the pureblood he was; with the long brown-green felt greatcoat with thick fur lining and a discarded hat with an eastern design.

Kylo had apparently hired the carriage to take them on a ride around the village. It was a nicely warm and steady ride on the even snow as the vehicle was pulled by nothing, or rather, invisible thestrals Hux had learnt about in the course Care of Magical Creatures.  

While Hux removed his gloves and unbuttoned the top of his coat, Kylo rummaged through a basket on the floor of the vehicle and retrieved two clinking bottles of a familiar brand.

“I ordered take away Butterbeer from The Three Brooms place, and bought some candy.”

Hux accepted the offered gift and unplugged the bottle to take a deep swig from it to show that he wasn’t a novice at drinking. Even if he preferred Mulled Mead to the tame beer, it was acceptable spending time with Ren instead of jostling with other students inside the inn.

The boys made smalltalk and Hux peeked at Kylo’s pink lips thirstily covering the neck of his Butterbeer over and over until they had finished their drinks.

Then Kylo bid him to choose some of the various sweets. Hux avoided those that would have embarrassing consequences and went for a safe Chocolate Frog while Kylo shoved a handful of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans into his mouth at once, thus revealing his inexperience with that particular sweet, and grimacing wildly at the horrible mess of flavours, as expected.

Hux was amused.

“It would be wiser to eat one bean at a time, if you must risk your appetite for those things,” Hux commented after Kylo had valiantly managed to swallow down the disgusting things. Quite a feat, Hux had to admit.

“You could had told me that before,” Kylo said with a displeased look and wiped his mouth while Hux shrugged.

“It was more amusing to watch you be the perfect tourist in my country.”

“Well, I thought beans would be far better to have than a living frog,” Kylo countered and Hux rolled his eyes at his ignorance.

“They only wriggle a little before you chew them. It’s a spell.”

Then he looked down at the miniature box and produced an intrigued noise.

"How about that. I got Luke Skywalker. He’s one of the rarer Chocolate Frog Cards.”

He peeled the golden card from the box and turned it to read the inscription aloud.

“ _Luke Skywalker, 1993-?. A prominent wizard who closely studied the mysterious magic of space but unfortunately wrote no book about his findings, since he was rumoured to prefer knowledge being passed on orally. Before his mysterious disappearance from wizarding society, Skywalker managed to coax his father, the infamous Lord Darth Vader, a follower of Lord Voldemort, to come back to the light and leave the darkest of magic behind_.”

Hux flipped the card around and inspected the picture of the young wizard dressed in a tight-fitted black uniform that contrasted with the legend of him being a beacon of the light.

“Do you want it? I already have Skywalker in my collection,” Hux stated generously, and Ren huffed but nevertheless took the card Hux held out. His warmed fingers brushed against Hux’ cold hand.

Kylo snorted, unimpressed.

“Not a good picture of him. Besides, he’s not that great a wizard.”

“What do you have against Skywalker?” Hux asked with a hint of curiosity at the other boy’s apparent animosity towards this particular famous wizard.

Ren looked out the window, and the white surroundings cast a faintly blue light on his high cheekbones.

“A boy I knew suffered at his hands. Skywalker deserves no glory.”

“Unlike Darth Vader?” Hux wondered.

Ren murmured while still looking out, “He had visions, at least.”

Their conversation was paused for a while and only the occasional jerk from the sledge prevented Hux from feeling sleepy in the warm seat.

“These thestrals are very tamed, it seems, if they are trusted to be around students,” Ren suddenly commented, and Hux asked rather bluntly, “Who did you see die?”

“No-one that mattered,” Kylo said evenly and his skin looked almost translucent in the stark light from the snowy landscape visible through the window.

Then, Kylo brought up a completely different subject.

“I struggle to make sense of the next challenge in the tournament. I got a clue from the last task, but it’s very complicated. My headmaster Snoke says I need to figure it out before Christmas so I can prepare for whatever I will face during the first weeks of the new year before the date of the next task.”

“It seems risky telling a Hogwarts student about your clueless preparation. I could give this information to the Ravenclaw champion,” Hux remarked calmly, wondering about why Kylo would open up about his participation in the Tournament.

Kylo turned to face him and leant forward with his elbows on his knees. “You could speak, but you won’t. You feel more solidarity with Durmstrang than Ravenclaw which you insulted the night you came to me. That is why I ask for your help. Plus, you must be a little intrigued by next two challenges and want to know more about them in advance.”

“You’re wrong; I came to get a souvenir, not to meet you. Anyway, if I would assist you, and betray my own school, what will you do to return the favour?”

“I don’t know. Do you have any ideas?”

Hux pondered his approaching future and decided it couldn’t hurt to ask.

“Whether you win or not, the press will follow you some time after the tournament is over. If you can afford it even without the 1000 galleons prize, you could come to my father’s company and be my first client to kick-start my career. I could work out how to secure your home against vermin, hexes, and curious journalists so you’ll always find peace there. Does that sound acceptable?”

“We have a deal.”

The boys shook hands formally and Hux lips pressed together in dismay at the way his firm hand was dwarfed in Kylo’s warm paw.

“I look forward to our close collaboration in your future office,” Kylo grinned like a mad Hufflepuff before he simply opened the door and let in a freezing wind, swung out from the coach, and landed on the snow on the other side of Hogsmeade.

”What are you doing?” Hux called before he closed the door to save some warmth inside.

Kylo pulled the high collar of his coat over his bared nape, donned the hat and let his face fade in the created shadow.

Hux reluctantly opened the window slightly to hear the other boy.

“I took the sledge to escape said journalists in the village. They are swarming Hogsmeade for interviews and they prey on the champions. It’s better if I leave you here. But meet me tomorrow after breakfast outside the library so we can work on my challenge.”

***

Hux was at the entrance of the library at 9 o’clock sharp on Sunday. He had time to spare after all, having been up early to finish his current homework, brush up on his charms skills for the N.E.W.Ts, and take a short walk outside the castle with Millicent who determinedly stayed in his arms to avoid the snow at all cost.

Then he went to the library.

He waited half an hour with his hands behind his back and earning several disapproving mutters from the ancient Madam Pince who manned the desk that he ‘ought to decide already; come inside or stay outside’.

Suddenly a clatter of hastened steps echoed through the empty corridor. Students rarely frequented the library on weekends, so Hux wasn’t overly surprised when Kylo Ren came up to him half-jogging, with his tunic and coat hanging haphazardly on his broad frame.

“I thought you said to meet after breakfast?”

Hux raised one eyebrow indicatingly at Kylo’s disorganized self. Kylo panted slightly and attempted to tame his voluminous hair.

“Sorry, there was a party on the ship yesterday. We carried on very late into the night. It was hard to wake up and remember our appointment.”

Feeling prickly after having waited a long time, Hux couldn’t resist from scolding Kylo even more for his lack of discipline and the telling dark circles under his eyes.

“Well, as I understand, you need my help to understand the next challenge. But if you’re wasting time and energy on parties rather than preparations, my efforts to help won’t matter anyway.”

Kylo frowned and straightened to take advantage of his full height before Hux who met his gaze steadily.

“Headmaster Snoke said I had to attend for the morale of the delegation and for future investments in the Durmstrang Institute. I couldn’t exactly say no.”

Hux snorted and let out, “Strange of Snoke to demand success from you without letting you rest.”

Although, he secretly acknowledged the feeling of entrapment Kylo must feel from a man who told him what to do without asking Kylo about his opinion, and forcing him to participate in a party. Hux could very much relate to that feeling.

He sighed and waved in the direction of the library.

“Well, you’re here now. We better start looking into that clue. Follow me.”

***

Hux dragged a hand through his hair in agitation and repeated what he had said four times already.

“You must drink poison?!”

Kylo moaned with arms tightly wrapped around himself, “I know! I heard you the first time.”

“The Tournaments seem to become more and more insane each time they take place. What kind of person makes up this sort of challenge?”

Kylo held out his arms and shouted, “I don’t know! All I care about is if you can help me not die while drinking several kinds of poison!”

A harsh hiss went through their section and Hux called softly, “Sorry, Madam Pince.”

Then he shoved Kylo in the shoulder and berated into his ear, “Don’t make her kick us out, or we’ll never figure this out. Now, let me read the clue again.”

Kylo tossed him the crumpled piece of paper he had clutched in his fist for a long time and Hux made a point of straightening the paper before he read the clue out loud.

“ _A toast or two, or more to you, skilled champion,_

_Would that anyone be unaffected by the poison you must drink,_

_This requires logic more than magic, so be prepared to think,_

_One among us five should not be spilled on Hogwarts’ grass,_

_Another is said to pale the skin of a vain Muggle lass,_

_The third one is toxic to the mind, if you recall,_

_Next, you’ll be wanting to quench thirst by downing it all,_

_But beware and confuse not the two brews at last,_

_One presents a common escape from a miserable past,_

_But the other, if you drink too much, is an escape from life fast."_

“So, what do you say? Am I to die five times over?” Kylo joked morbidly.

“No. it’s a puzzle; not Mandragora roulette.”

“What?”

“You know; the game of risk and chance when a group of wizards and witches weed out plants in a garden and one unlucky fellow happens to pull up a Mandragora and is nearly killed by the screaming plant.”

“I see. So you mean I can avoid poisoning myself and dying?”

“Hopefully, yes. But make no mistake; you will be poisoned. The trick is to identify them all and drink in the right order, in the right time, and the right amount, so the most dangerous won’t harm you more than necessary, or you’ll fail.”

“I have bad grades in Potions. The professor here says I am too impatient for the great art of brewing potions.”

“I’m actually quite good at Potions,” Hux revealed.

“I had no doubt, Hux,” Kylo smiled teasingly and that smile unnerved Hux, or he was getting hungry for lunch. It could be hunger, yes.

Kylo shook his head and shrugged. “I can’t understand this riddle. I don’t remember many poisons, and there must be hundreds of different potions that are dangerous.”

Hux pursed his lips and pointed to the middle of the poem.

“That’s it! You don’t remember in your mind, or you don’t _recall_. That one must be the Forgetfulness Potion. Bloody hell, this one isn’t that harmful, but will make it difficult to proceed. Even if you train, this one could make everything you know about the task vanish from your memory.”

Kylo looked troubled but sounded somehow relieved that Hux had found one answer so quickly.

“Perhaps I can have that one as my finishing toast, then?”

Hux conceded and dipped his quill in ink to scribble on the parchment.

“We’ll potentially put it last. But I have a hunch that some of the others will more dangerous and should be downed later than the Forgetfulness Potion. I think if you drink only a small sip of this, take as much time as you can afford before you must go on, then the potion will have diminished somewhat in your body and your head will be clearer for the next drink. I suggest you start exercise on a regular basis to make your blood run faster and process the poison in a larger body. That way, maybe you won’t be terribly affected by the potion.”

Kylo nodded and pouted at Hux.

“What about the first two? I don’t know much about Hogwarts and even less about any Muggle poison.”

Hux forced his eyes from Kylo’s frankly endearingly lost look to focus on the rhymes instead.

“I’m a Pureblood myself, so we need to analyze possible poisons from the Muggle world. And Herbology isn’t my favourite subject. I can’t figure this one out without a reference book.”

"What _is_ your favourite subject then, Captain Hux?” Kylo asked with his face suddenly very close to Hux’ and Hux found himself staring at the captivating, soulful eyes that searched his own face, particularly his lips.

“I told you I’m skilled in advanced Potions, although the Defence against the Dark Arts fascinates me when one explores the nature of the dark arts properly. Then there’s of course Care of Magical Creatures that will be very strategic to have learned when I start working for my father’s company…”

“Liar,” Kylo whispered without heat and Hux protested in a hushed voice, “How dare you call me a liar?”

Kylo reached up and utterly carefully pressed a fingertip to Hux’ temple.

“Legilimency, you know. Your mind is very open to me at the moment.”

Hux started trembling with suppressed agitation.

“You have no right to invade my mind while I’m trying to help you.”

Immediately, Kylo withdrew and sprawled back in his chair which caused a whirl of cooler air to hit Hux and distort his senses when the heat from Kylo disappeared so quickly.

“I’m sorry. But you didn’t have any obstacles put up. I could help you begin building some so your truths won’t be exploited by someone with bad intentions.”

“I told you the truth. Why did you call me a liar?”

Kylo wore an expression of pity that made Hux nervous for the answer.

“You said the subjects you tell yourself you should say because someone else wants to hear those answers. But neither of them is your absolute favourite subject.”

“Why does it matter to you? I’m good at them.”

“Because I want to get to know you, Hux. Aren’t we friends?”

Kylo brushed his hand tentatively against Hux’ arm and Hux swallowed dryly. This must be Kylo flirting with him. Clearly, he didn’t just want to be in Hux’ presence, but also truly befriend him even after their heated night together.

Hux hadn’t noticed that honest wish in the Durmstrang student. Clearly his Slytherin characteristics had failed him.

Hux drew a deep breath and licked his lips.

“Flying lessons.”

Kylo tilted his head.

“Is that a subject here?”

Hux scraped the parchment with a fingernail absently and revealed the truth he had concealed from everyone, including himself, for several years.

“Not really, only a short course the first year. I knew a litte about flying before from home, but at Hogwarts I learned to properly control a broomstick for adults. That was when I found out I had a natural talent, and passion for flying. I became determined to fly more so I could try out for the Slytherin quidditch team as soon as possible. I joined the team the next year in September.”

Kylo didn’t mock him for his childish, pointless preference at Hogwarts. In all those long seven years, with a number of interesting subjects and courses, he had enjoyed the practical, basic flying course most of all.

Instead, Kylo stated with a thicker voice more affected by his first language, “I wish I could have seen you flying in a quidditch game, Captain.”

Hux nodded imperiously to hide the thorn in his heart this last year that contained only work and no play.

“Me, too.”

Suddenly feeling tired, maybe from a rising appetite, or maybe from revealing sensitive thoughts to Kylo Ren, Hux gathered his quill and ink and the parchment.

“Mind if I borrow this? I will research the rest of the poisons for you.”

Hux got up in a hurry which left a bewildered Kylo tilting his head back to catch his eye again.

“But we only figured out one poison. I thought we were doing this together today.”

Hux rushed out, “Some books we need for this are in the restricted section in the library. I have access to it, as do all seven-years at Hogwarts. It’ll be too long to wait for a professor to give permission to a Durmstrang student to enter that section. I can do the research and get back to you. No need for you to tag along when I am the only one knowing what we’re looking for.”

“I suppose…” Kylo muttered and finally got up too, before he said lamely, “Well, thanks for the help. It really means a lot to me, and Snoke will be pleased with me.”

'As will father be when Ren comes to the company,’ Hux thought with his back to Kylo to conceal his thoughts if Kylo was perchance attempting to read him.

“I will head down for lunch. Care to join me?”

Kylo asked for his company more nicely this time than in Hogsmeade, but Hux shook his head, feeling oddly defensive and wanting to distance himself from Kylo.

“I’m not really hungry yet so I’ll start reading up on the poisons right now.”

The tone from Kylo was suddenly brimming with frustration.

“You’re lying again.”

“Then stop reading my mind and maybe I’ll be truthful to you?” Hux retorted snarkily.

Kylo growled behind his back while Hux sourly stomped away, “Stop saying reading your mind like simple Muggles do! And I wasn’t performing Legilimency. I could hear your belly making noises for Merlin’s sake!”

Then Madam Pince rounded a corner of a bookshelf and passed Hux to bear down on the unsuspecting Durmstrang champion.

Hux could hear them arguing before Kylo was tossed out of the library with that awful pushing spell Madam Pince had a habit of using on annoying, loud students.

'Good riddance,' Hux thought to himself as he ventured deeper into the library to the restricted section.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and wanted to make a series of stories for Hux and Kylo on Hogwarts, so have at it! Thak you all for the massive support! I'm a bit unused to posting for popular ships, so the attention is very nice. Like Krum from Durmstrang, Kylo's first language isn't English which is why I consciously make his speech a little strange or American at times. I wanted the second trial to be different from the ones Harry Potter participated in. I was inspired by Snape's challenge with potions on the way to the Philosopher's Stone in the first book, but since the trials in the tournament always seem so dangerous, I thought actual kinds of poison would be the perfect, advanced test for the contestants who need to lean on knowledge for this trial. I did my reasearch in the Potter world, and I'll reveal the "truly existing" poisonous drinks in the next part, but I'll happily see if you can figure them out in the meantime.


End file.
